


everything about you (speeding up my heartbeat)

by seaunicorn



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Teacher, F/F, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: Dani’s fiancé keeps sending her flowers at work, and Dani would hate it if not for the beautiful woman who delivers them.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 27
Kudos: 536





	everything about you (speeding up my heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m supposed to be doing nanowrimo but I cannot get these two out of my head and this happened. Help.

Lunchtime was the only hour of peace that Dani Clayton ever found in her long, miserable days. She loved the children in her class, but third graders are a handful, a menace to society, really. She does prefer them right after lunch when they’ve run around and gotten out all their energy and are much more manageable until the end of the day. Mornings, though, are hell, and lunch is her only reprieve.

Dani sat, slumped over her desk, not even touching the chicken salad sandwich she had packed for herself. The class clown, Pete, had spent the entire morning throwing crumpled up paper balls at the back of Dani’s head whenever she turned away from the class, causing all of her students to erupt in uncontrollable giggles. When she finally caught him red handed, he vehemently denied that he had been working alone, but Dani had been their teacher for four months now and she knew no one else was bold enough to attempt such a feat. Plus his notebook had countless pages torn from it. She promptly sent him to the principal’s office, but the damage had already been done and the class was impossible to reign in, ignoring their reading assignments, until the lunch bell rang and everyone rushed outside as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Dani had made sure her doors were shut, but not locked because teachers weren’t allowed to lock their doors on lunch, before collapsing at her desk with a heavy sigh, wishing this day would end. Though, she didn’t really want the day to end because that would mean going home to Eddie, and—

There was a knock at the door. Dani suppressed a groan, mentally preparing herself to forgo her lunch to deal with whatever child found it imperative that they speak with Dani for the entire lunch hour about whatever interest they were fixated on this week. She rubbed her temples, then sat up a little straighter, put on her best fake smile and said, “Come in!”

To Dani’s surprise, it was not a student.

The first thing she noticed about the woman was her smile. Ruby red lips turned upward in a welcoming grin that crinkling the skin around her eyes, lighting up her whole face with an exuberant and contagious joy. Dani couldn’t help herself when her smile slipped into something a bit more genuine, both from the realization that it wasn’t a child who needed her attention, and the fact that it was actually a rather beautiful woman. Her dark hair fell in shoulder length, messy ringlet curls around her face, and though her attire was a bit sloppy, Dani found it rather endearing. She wore stained, torn overalls, and a tattered old band t-shirt underneath, with a thick jacket over to protect herself from the unforgiving Iowa winter outside. She carried a large arrangement of red roses in a simple glass vase.

“I’m looking for Danielle Clayton,” she said, and the soft lilt of her English accent was out of place, but drew Dani even further into her curiosity as to who this woman was. She rested her chin in her hands, forcing herself to blink because she didn’t quite want to look away.

“That’s me,” Dani answered quickly. “Dani Clayton, or Miss Clayton to my students.” She gestured to the bulletin board next to the woman that was decorated with the words ‘MISS CLAYTON’S THIRD GRADE CLASS’ with various drawings and worksheets from the students.

The woman glanced at the board, her face lighting up in amusement, before she looked back to Dani. “That’s adorable,” she said, pointing at the board. “And, apologies Dani, the card said Danielle.”

Dani frowned in confusion, still lost in the way this woman’s voice was like sweet honey in her ears. “Card?”

“For the flower delivery.” She held up the roses once more and stepped further inside. When she was within reach, she set the bouquet down on Dani’s desk.

Dani’s shoulders slumped as her eyes fell on the card attached to the stem of one of the roses with her name, Danielle Clayton, written on it in messy scrawl. “Oh, shit,” she muttered. Dani opened the card.

_My love,_

_I know we’ve been busy with wedding planning lately, but I miss you, and I can’t wait for dinner tonight. Here’s a little something to brighten your day._

_Eddie_

“Shit, shit, shit,” Dani groaned, shutting the card and burying her face in her hands.

The woman, who was still standing there, cleared her throat. “Not that it’s any of my business, but that’s not the usual response you get when a woman receives flowers from her man.”

“My man?” Dani scoffed.

The woman shrugged. “He spoke very highly of you on the phone when he placed the order. You must be a lucky lady, engaged to someone who loves you so much.” She nodded to the ring on Dani’s left ring finger that was visible because Dani had a hand pressed to her forehead. She quickly retracted her hand and looked at the ring with a frown.

Looking up at the (beautiful, captivating, enticing—now wasn’t the time for that) woman who had an eyebrow raised asking a silent question, Dani huffed out, “I’m breaking up with him tonight.”

The woman’s eyes grew wide. “Oh,” she mused, leaning back to perch on a desk. “Shit, indeed.”

Dani buried her face in her hands again. “Shit, now I probably seem like such an asshole, dumping the guy who sends flowers for no reason. He’s the sweetest guy, but we’ve been together since we were kids.” Dani wasn’t sure why she found herself spilling her romantic history to this stranger, but suddenly she couldn’t stop herself. “He’s all I’ve ever known so it’s just what I thought love was supposed to feel like, but it’s not. Not that I don’t love him, I do. It’s hard to spend thirteen years with someone and not love them. I’m just not _in_ love with him and I feel so awful that it took me so long to realize or say anything, and—“

As if realizing that Dani was an inch away from telling her entire life story to this complete stranger, she stopped herself. Her head shot up to look at the woman who didn’t appear annoyed, thank god, but had a quiet, contemplative look on her face as she listened intently. Dani felt her cheeks flush under the woman’s gaze.

“I’m so sorry,” Dani said quickly. “Here I am dumping all this on you when you’re just trying to do your job.”

“I don’t mind,” the woman said. “It’s one of my favorite parts of the job, really. Hearing the stories behind the flowers that people order. Other people’s problems are the best entertainment.”

Despite herself, Dani found herself laughing at that, not bitter or upset, but a genuine laugh. “I’m glad my disastrous love life can provide someone with joy.” She let out a long sigh that evolved into a groan.

“Hey, chin up,” the woman said reassuringly. “Everything will work out in the end. And you got some lovely flowers out of it.” She had a genuine look in her eyes that made Dani want to believe her.

Dani glanced at the flowers on her desk and ran a finger across one of the petals. “They are beautiful, aren’t they?”

The woman shrugged, not so humble. “Best in town if I do say so myself.”

Dani’s eyes flicked up to meet the woman’s, a small smile on her lips, before they darted back down to the bouquet. “Though roses definitely wouldn’t have been my first choice. You’d think Eddie would remember that after thirteen years.”

“Not a fan of roses?”

“Not even top five.”

“What would have been your choice, then?”

Dani hummed in thought for a moment, every flower she knew crossing her mind before she answered, “Gerber daisies.”

The woman nodded. “Noted.”

Dani felt her cheeks flush even deeper red. She looked away from the dark eyes that were still studying her and cleared her throat. “Well, um, thank you. For the delivery.” She ruffled through her purse to grab a bit of cash and handed it over to the woman. “Here,” Dani said. “For your trouble.”

The woman backed away and held her hands up, refusing to accept the money. “Oh, that’s not necessary. It’s all part of the job.” She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and started backing toward the door. “I should be off. Leave you to your lunch.”

Dani couldn’t help the pang of disappointment she felt at the prospect of this woman leaving so soon. She shook her head hoping to shake off the feeling she couldn’t quite explain. “Right,” Dani said. “Of course. You should get back to work. And I should... eat my sandwich.”

The woman leaned against the doorframe for a moment and nodded to Dani. “Have a lovely day, Miss Clayton,” she said. “And... best of luck tonight.”

And then, as quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Dani found herself staring at the door long after it had closed behind her. She let out a wistful sigh and as she glanced down. When she caught sight of the card from Eddie again, she frowned. A single petal fell from one of the roses and drifted down until it landed on her desk. Dani picked it up between her thumb and index finger, feeling the silky smooth texture against her fingertips. She couldn’t help the fond smile that curled her lips.

When the bell rang and Miss Clayton’s students filed back into the classroom, Dani’s sandwich lay untouched on her desk and her thoughts lingered on the disappointing fact that she never got the woman’s name.

* * *

It was raining outside, and Dani hated rainy days. Instead of her usual lunchtime reprieve, the children weren’t allowed outside, so Dani was stuck watching her students for an extra hour. Another hour of keeping a smile on her face and maintaining her composure. Rainy days were the worst. At least at the end of the day she would go home to her new studio apartment and be blissfully alone. It was the first time in her life she didn’t have to answer to anyone but herself, and it was wonderful.

Dani decided to put a film on for the kids to watch, and really, it was the best decision she had made all day. She rolled the television set to the front of the classroom and found a VHS of a Disney movie. She hoped Sleeping Beauty had enough action to captivate the boys as well as the girls and so far, she had been proven right. Dani was grateful that her students were relatively silent, captivated by the movie. It gave her a chance to sit in her back corner of the classroom with last week’s spelling tests and a thermos of chicken noodle soup that she had made herself.

There was a knock at the door and all heads turned in that direction as an excited chatter traveled across the classroom. Dani stood from her seat and softly glared at some of the louder students. “Hey,” she snapped. “Watch the movie.”

“Yes, Miss Clayton,” a handful of students sang in unison.

Dani stood from her desk and crossed the back of the classroom to the door the knock sounded from. She turned the knob and opened the door just a crack, and found herself face to face with a familiar set of deep brown eyes, fair skin, and wet curls around her head.

A bit surprised at the proximity, the woman stepped back. There was a small awning in front of the classroom, but the rain was hard enough and the wind was strong enough that it began pelt her with a sheet of rain once again. She did her best to shield the small bouquet she was holding with her body. She wore a thick rain jacket, but the hood had fallen from her head, so she was a bit waterlogged and her makeup was a little smeared, but the sight of her still made Dani’s heart skip a beat.

Dani briefly glanced inside and, satisfied that if she disappeared for a few minutes the heathens wouldn’t burn down the classroom, she stepped outside and left the door open just a crack.

“Come here.” Dani grabbed the woman by the arms and dragged her back under the cover of the awning. She was acutely aware of how close the woman was; it felt like she radiated warmth that Dani wanted more of.

“Thanks,” she said with a cheeky grin that drew Dani’s eyes to her lips. She held out a bouquet of lilies. “These are for you.”

Dani frowned in confusion. “For me?”

The woman nodded. “There’s a card again.”

Searching frantically, Dani found the card quickly and opened it.

_Danielle,_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy. Can we please talk? I want to do better._

_Love,_

_Eddie_

“God damn it,” Dani said in a hushed whisper.

“I take it the break up went well?”

“I thought it did. Now he’s desperately trying to win me back.”

“Well you are quite the catch, Miss Clayton,” the woman said. Dani ignored the heat rushing to her cheeks and the way her heartbeat thudded in her ears at the remark. She wasn’t used to that sort of attention, though Eddie’s attempts at flirting had been vastly more unwelcome than this.

“I just feel like I should’ve been a little harsher with him. Told him the truth so he doesn’t think he still has a chance.”

The woman quirked an eyebrow in interest. “Got a man on the side, do you?”

If Dani wasn’t blushing before, her cheeks turned bright red at this. “Oh god no!” she said quickly. “Absolutely not.”

“Can’t blame him for trying, then.”

Dani groaned. “I know, I know. I should talk to him again.”

“Let me know if you need flowers to soften the blow of… whatever it is you have to tell him.” She spoke with a curious interest, but didn’t press further on the issue. Dani was grateful for that.

“Well thank you again,” Dani muttered. “For the flowers. Bringing them, I mean.”

“Well, it’s a small shop, I haven’t quite got round to hiring a delivery person yet.” She took a step back, out into the rain, looked up, and pulled her hood back over her head. “I’d best be off before I get anymore drenched out here.”

Dani frowned. “Do you need an umbrella?” she asked. “I have one inside I can—“

“No, it’s quite alright. I’m sure you need it more than I.” The woman turned around, starting to walk away, and Dani knew that in another moment she would disappear and she may never see her again. She didn’t want to lose this chance while she had it.

“What’s your name?” Dani asked, a bit abruptly. The woman turned back around, a surprised but amused smile on her face. Embarrassed, Dani backtracked nervously. “I just—you’ve brought me flowers twice now and I don’t even know your name. I mean, _you_ didn’t bring them for _me,_ but you came all the way out here to drop them off and—“

“Jamie.”

Dani paused after being cut off. “Jamie,” she found herself saying, already loving the way the word sounded on her tongue. “Hi. I’m Dani.”

Jamie chuckled. “I know. The flowers.”

“Right.” Dani winced at herself. She knew that.

“If you have any floral needs, you can find me at The Leafling,” Jamie said as she backed away, further into the pouring rain, getting more drenched with every word. She raised her voice a bit to be heard over the downpour. “You should go make sure your students haven’t gone all Lord of the Flies on you, yeah?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“It’s good to see you, Dani.”

Dani fully blushed and ducked her head, attempting to hide her smile. Jamie’s knowing smirk told her that she didn’t do a very good job of it. “Catch you later,” Dani said, the first thing that came to her mind. God, how embarrassing. Jamie, though, seemed endeared to Dani’s awkward fumbling and inability to speak like a normal person around her. She saluted, then disappeared into the rain.

Dani watched her walk away, clutching the flowers close to her chest until Jamie had disappeared into the parking lot. She was only drawn back to reality when she heard her students laughing at the movie inside. She spared one last look over her shoulder, knowing that Jamie was already long gone, but she couldn’t help herself.

The warmth she felt finally stepping back inside, out of the cold rain and windchill, was nothing compared to the warmth that had blossomed in her chest at the thought of Jamie.

* * *

Half days were some of Dani’s favorite days of the year. They didn’t happen often, but nothing compared to the joy of getting the students out of her hair by 12:30, leaving the rest of the afternoon to do whatever she pleased. Today, Dani was planning on going home and taking a long, much needed, hot bath. Yes, that sounded lovely. It had been a long few weeks and she deserved to relax.

Once all her students had been picked up by their parents or sent off to daycare, Dani hastily wrapped up her work and was ready to leave by 12:45. She rushed out the door, ready to lock it and leave work behind until tomorrow, and ran directly into someone who was outside, about to knock.

“I am so sorry!” Dani exclaimed, looking up only to find Jamie, cheeks flushed, smiling at her.

“It’s no problem,” Jamie said, stepping back so they could both right themselves. “Early day today?”

Dani nodded as she turned around to lock her classroom door. “Half day,” she said. “You caught me just about to leave.”

“Lucky me.” Dani found herself getting lost in Jamie’s golden brown eyes for a moment. She usually preferred bright pinks and purples, but brown was steadily working its way up her list of favorite colors. After a moment, Jamie cleared her throat and held up a bouquet of daffodils that Dani hadn’t noticed until now. “Another delivery from lover boy.”

Dani took the bouquet in her arms, struggling to balance her purse, her car keys, the stack of papers and books she had to bring home, and now these flowers as she searched for the expected card.

_Dani,_

_You’ll always be my closest friend. Wishing you all the best._

_E_

Dani let out a sigh of relief, a breath she didn’t know she was holding, a weight she didn’t know she was carrying.

“I take it your talk went well.”

Dani smiled sheepishly as she tucked the card back into the flowers. “I guess it did.”

“A free agent now, huh?”

“I guess so.”

Jamie grinned, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. “I’m happy for you, Dani,” she said.

“Thanks,” Dani replied, unable to fight the smile on her lips.

They stood awkwardly at Dani’s classroom door for a moment, stealing glances, catching each other’s eye and blushing. God, Dani felt like a giddy school girl with her first crush. She had never felt like this before and it was new and exciting and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Um, if you’re heading out, I can walk you to your car?” Jamie offered.

“Yes!” came Dani’s immediate answer, sounding far too eager for such a simple gesture. She didn’t care. Dani juggled the things in her arms and pointed toward the parking lot. “I’m this way.”

“Here,” Jamie said and, noticing Dani’s struggle, grabbed the bouquet from her. “Let me help.”

Dani tried to brush her off and reached for the flowers again. “I’ve got it, you don’t have to—“

“I insist,” Jamie replied, her voice calm and reassuring. Dani ceased her protests and fell into step next to Jamie as they started for the parking lot. “Can I grab anything else?”

“No, I’ve got it,” Dani said, shaking her head. “Thank you, though.”

“What’s with all the papers anyway?” Jamie asked, nodding at the bundle Dani still had balanced in her arms.

“Oh, the usual. Tests, homework, projects,” Dani explained. “Plus next week is Open House and we want the students to showcase their best work for their parents, so they’ve started picking what they want to use and I have to organize it all this weekend so we’re ready by Tuesday. It’s a crazy time of year.”

“Sounds like you’re a busy woman, Miss Clayton.”

Dani shrugged. “Keeps me busy, but I love it,” she said with a smile. “I can’t imagine doing anything else.” She turned to Jamie and nudged her gently in the arm. “What about you? How’d you get into florist work? In America, no less!”

Jamie laughed at that. It was a lovely sound. Dani knew immediately she wanted to hear it more. “I like plants,” Jamie said plainly. “They’re much easier than people. You put in the work, you get the results. Simple as that.” She tilted her head to the side, glancing at Dani out of the corner of her eye. “As for America, well, I mostly just wanted to get as far away from home as possible.”

Dani chuckled. “Don’t we all?”

They had almost arrived at Dani’s car, and Dani found herself dragging her feet, walking slower the closer they got. If Jamie noticed her reluctance to leave, she didn’t say anything. Dani could only delay the inevitable for so long and soon enough, they stopped next to a small Volkswagen Bug.

“This is me.”

Jamie’s eyes flitted from the car to Dani, an amused smirk on her lips. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Oh, shush!” Dani scolded. She opened the trunk and tossed her belongings in the back.

“Where d’you want these?” Jamie asked, holding up the flowers.

Dani hummed in thought for a moment. “I’ll take them,” she said, and swiped the bouquet from Jamie’s hands again. She frowned, then. “Are you okay to get back to your car?”

Jamie chuckled and nodded to something behind Dani. Dani turned around and spotted about twenty feet away, a green pickup truck branded on the side with the words, ‘The Leafling’.

“I think I’ll manage,” Jamie said with a wink, and started off toward her car.

“Well, um, thank you!” Dani said quickly. “For the flowers and the—the walk.”

Jamie spun around when she reached her car, suppressing an amused grin by biting down on her lip, and waved. “I’ll see you around, Dani!”

Dani found that she could get her mind off of Jamie throughout her entire afternoon of relaxation. This was definitely becoming a problem.

* * *

Open House was the most stressful night of Dani’s year. Yes, even more stressful than parent teacher conferences. Not only did she have to impress the parents of her students, but she also had to show that yes, they had been doing good work all year, while also making sure her students were on their best behavior all at the same time. It was hell.

Parents were very judgmental, and they had a lot of questions for Dani. The most annoying part was the handful of questions that weren’t about the work they were doing or the things their children were learning, but were about Dani’s own personal life.

“Is there a Mr. Clayton in the picture?”

“Why aren’t you married yet, dear? You’re a lovely young woman.”

“Weren’t you engaged when we met at parent teacher conferences? Whatever happened to him, I’m sure he was a fine young man.”

Dani had thought she left her personal life behind when she had one last talk with Eddie, but apparently not. She wanted to scream, but miraculously kept her composure until the parents and students all left for fifteen minutes to visit the music teacher.

As soon as the last soul was out of her classroom, Dani leaned her back against the blackboard, closed her eyes, and counted to ten. Then she buried her face in her hands and let out a loud, frustrated yell.

“Am I interrupting?”

Dani’s heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice.

“Jamie,” she said, looking up and finding the woman that she hadn’t seemed to be able to get out of her head the last three weeks. Her hair was tied back in a bandana and she wore high waisted jeans, combat boots, and flannel with the sleeves rolled up over a dark wash t-shirt. Her face lit up when Dani said her name. She was holding a bouquet with a mixed array of flowers. It looked unplanned and sporadic, but somehow all the different pieces were composed into something beautiful.

“Everything okay, love?” Jamie asked, stepping through the open door and into the classroom. Dani’s heart fluttered at the simple term of endearment. That was going to keep her up at night, she just knew it.

“I’m fine,” she said quickly. “Parents are just… stressful is all. But that’s not important.” Dani shook her head and turned her attention to Jamie. Her hand came up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, and she eagerly cocked her head to the side. “What—um, what are you doing here?”

Jamie held up the flowers, her cheeks flushed lightly pink. She walked up to Dani until she stood right in front of her and, without breaking eye contact, set the vase down on the table next to them. Dani swallowed, the breath caught in her throat at Jamie’s sudden proximity. She had to look down ever so slightly to meet Jamie’s eyes, being a few inches taller.

“Um, you mentioned being stressed about Open House tonight,” Jamie muttered. She seemed a bit nervous. Dani had never seen Jamie nervous before. “We had some extra flowers lying around at the shop. I thought I’d throw them together and bring it by. I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“No, it’s—it's perfect,” Dani said quickly. She glanced down at the array of flowers and smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

Jamie shrugged, sheepish. “It’s nothing.”

Dani wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or wishful thinking, but it felt like Jamie shifted, leaning into her space and lingering there for a moment. Dani’s breath was shallow as her eyes studied how Jami’s face looked this close. How the glow of the fluorescent lights reflected in her dark eyes, the curve of her nose, the light dusting of freckles that was really only visible from this proximity, and her red lips that Dani wanted nothing more than to—

“You seem busy so I best be off,” Jamie said quickly, starting to lean away, and Dani tried to hide her disappointment as the space between them grew. “But I do hope the flowers could brighten your day a bit.”

She turned to leave and, well, Dani wasn’t quite sure what came over her. “Wait,” she said, and reached out to grab Jamie’s hand in her own.

Jamie’s hand tensed for a moment before relaxing at Dani’s touch. Her hand fell open and Dani was able to intertwine their fingers and rub her thumb gently across Jamie’s knuckles. She let out a soft sigh of contented relief at the simplest touch.

Jamie’s eyes were lit up in surprise, but she didn’t shirk away from Dani’s touch. In fact, she watched Dani with a look of content, yet curious wonder in her eyes, like she couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. Dani felt vulnerable under Jamie’s watchful eyes and nervously averted her gaze, looking down at the floor.

“I’m sorry, I—“ Dani cut herself off and cleared her throat, trying to buy herself time, still trying to think of what to say. She felt Jamie squeeze her hand in reassurance, giving Dani that last bit of confidence she needed. “I hope I haven’t misinterpreted anything here.”

Jamie was quiet for a moment as she processed Dani’s words, then slowly shook her head. “No,” she whispered. “No misinterpreting.”

“Good, good,” Dani muttered. She fidgeted nervously with her other hand, trying to build up the courage to continue. She took a deep breath. “So I’ve never done this before, but I am… recently single.”

Jamie chuckled at that, and the sound helped ease Dani’s nerves a bit. She stopped her fidgeting with one hand and her shoulders relaxed. She found Jamie’s eyes as she spoke.

“Do you want to get a coffee sometime?” she blurted out, before her nerve faltered.

Jamie rolled her eyes. “You Americans and your coffee,” she muttered. “I never saw the appeal, but… I suppose I could make an exception. Just this once.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Jamie laughed. “I’d love to.” She dropped Dani’s hand all too suddenly, and Dani’s hand felt empty, like there was a piece missing now. But Jamie reached into her pocket and fished out a small piece of paper. “My card,” she explained, setting it down on the table. “So you know where to find me.”

“Okay,” Dani said, nodding her head excessively. She bit her lip, trying to suppress the radiant grin that was bursting from her lips to no avail. She was bursting with joy and didn’t care if the whole world saw.

Jamie lingered for another moment, watching Dani with the same hungry curiosity as before. She pursed her lips, then stepped back. “I’ll see you soon, Miss Clayton.”

“Thank you again, Jamie,” Dani said. “For the flowers.”

Jamie saluted as she backed out the door and disappeared.

Dani’s heart thudded erratically in her chest. Did that really just happen? She never imagined she could be so brave, but ever since she ended things with Eddie it was like Danielle had died and now she felt like a whole new person as Dani Clayton. And this new Dani knew exactly what she wanted.

* * *

Sometimes, Dani regretted going into teaching elementary school kids. She should have just done high school and stuck with single subject education. Instead, she found herself stuck at work late because she wanted to finish grading her students’ math tests. Dani hated math, even the simplest of problems. And god, were kids bad at math. Dani had lost track of time, but she only had a few more tests to grade. She was certain she could finish before—

There was a knock at the door. Dani checked the time on her watch. “Shit,” she muttered, and abandoned the math tests so she could rush to answer.

Jamie stood on the other side, leaning against the doorframe. She was dressed in her same jeans and t-shirts, but her hair looked like it had been nicely curled and her lipstick looked a bit extra red tonight.

“I’m late,” Dani muttered. “I’m so sorry.”

“After about half an hour I figured you’d just lost track of time,” Jamie said. She pushed her way past Dani and into the classroom, holding up a bag of food to go. “I thought I’d bring dinner to you.”

Dani looked at the bag of food, then turned her affection toward Jamie herself. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist. “You are a lifesaver.”

Jamie shrugged and revealed her other hand from behind her back, holding a bouquet of gerber daisies. “I also brought these,” she said sheepishly.

Dani gasped and took a step back. She hesitated before grabbing the daisies from Jamie’s hands and admiring their bright colors and delicate petals. “You remembered,” she mused, surprised.

“Of course,” Jamie said. “You’re the most memorable person I’ve ever met.”

Dani looked at the flowers again and brought them to her nose, inhaling their fresh scent. Her eyes glanced back up at Jamie and she smiled softly. “They’re beautiful,” Dani whispered, not daring to look away from Jamie’s dark eyes. Jamie held her bottom lip between her teeth and Dani’s eyes were drawn to the movement. She was suddenly very distracted, not thinking about math tests, or food, or anything else but Jamie.

Dani gently set the flowers down on the nearest desk, then circled her arms around Jamie’s waist, one hand splayed against her back tugging her closer, the other lingered on her hip, tentatively dipping her thumb beneath the fabric of her shirt, seeking out the soft skin underneath.

Dani pulled her close, but stopped when their faces were an inch apart. She brushed their noses together gentle, and reveled in how Jamie’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch.

“Can I kiss you?” Dani whispered, a breath away from Jamie’s lips.

Jamie’s answer came half in the form of a short nod of her head, and half in the form of her closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to Dani’s. The bag of food fell from Jamie’s grip and landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Dani responded immediately, clutching Jamie’s back, and sighing at the touch as Jamie’s hands came up to cup her cheeks and tangle in her hair, holding her close as their lips danced and tongues brushed together. It was a mix of desperate passion and tentative exploration, ebbing and flowing as they grew more and more bold with each other. Dani was enamored with her taste, with the press of her tongue, with her short breath against her lips. It was everything she had been missing and everything she ever wanted and so much more.

Eventually they pulled apart. Jamie kept her eyes closed and pressed her forehead to Dani’s. Dani brought a hand up and brushed her thumb against the soft skin of Jamie’s cheek. She let out a shaky breath as she studied her in complete awe.

“Maybe we should hold off on more of that before I can’t stop, yeah?” Jamie whispered.

Dani pouted. Jamie just chuckled and kissed the pout from her lips. “I suppose,” Dani grumbled.

Jamie slowly and reluctantly extracted herself from Dani’s embrace. She picked up the bag of food from the floor and dusted it off. “You hungry?”

Dani licked her lips, throat suddenly dry. “Starved.”

Jamie either did not notice her remark, or didn’t want to give Dani the satisfaction. She simply took Dani’s hand and led her to the reading nook at the back of the classroom that she had set up for her students. There was a small bookshelf and a few bean bag chairs that sat atop a decorative rug.

They settled on the bean bags, and Jamie snuggled into Dani’s side as she opened the bag of food. Dani kissed the top of her head and thought that, as far as second dates go, this was better than she could have planned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to consume all fluff and happiness with these two involved and I’m not above writing it myself 😭
> 
> Find me on tumblr @elliesgaymachete. Comments and Kudos are always much appreciated 💛


End file.
